Gothic Love For Ballet
by Silent Kamryn
Summary: Summary: As the only gothic girl in the school, Aizawa Minto has decided to take up her passion for ballet and… her love for writing love stories. But what happens when the boy that she likes finds out? Her world starts to end when the boy she likes kisse


Summary: As the only gothic girl in the school, Aizawa Minto has decided to take up her passion for ballet and… her love for writing love stories. But what happens when the boy that she likes finds out? Her world starts to end when the boy she likes kisses her best friend, Shirogane Hoshibudou.

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

O

N

E

Sticking her nose in the Anne Rice book of "Interview with a Vampire", Aizawa Minto ignored her 7th math teacher, Ms. Lavender. The students paid attention but Minto already learned this. They were learning about the Pythagorean Theorem. "Miss Aizawa, what is the equation for the Pythagorean Theorem?" Ms. Lavender asked. "a2+b2c2," Minto replied and yawned. "Are we keeping you up, Miss Aizawa?" the teacher asked. "No, but you are keeping me from reading with your loud voice." Minto replied. "Oooh," the class cooed. "MISS AIZAWA, THE PRINCEPAL'S NOW!" Ms. Lavender said. Minto picked up her backpack. "Fine," Minto sighed. She walked out of the portable and broke into a run. She jumped the fence and continued running. Once five blocks from school, Minto took deep and calming breaths.

"Five, four, three, two," Minto counted. "Hey Minto! I just got your text. Another referral?" Minto's best friend, Shirogane Hoshibudou asked appearing. "Yeah, fifth one…I don't care." Minto said and placed her "My Chemical Romance" bag on the floor of Burger King. "You're gonna get sent to Keys," Hoshibudou said and took a bite out of her double hamburger, nothing on it. She dunked an onion ring in ketchup and munched on it. "I don't mind." Minto lied. She DID mind though.

"Like I said, you're gonna go to keys." Hoshibudou said. Keys was actually called Keys Academy. Key Academy was for discipline problem students. Hoshibudou had gone on a visit there once and she still had nightmares about it. She said that the students ate off of metal trays. They did five hundred push-ups after they wake up and 500 sit-ups before sleeping. Once a week they cleaned their clothes and scrubbed the bathrooms with their toothbrushes if they misbehaved. They lived like military school students. Hoshibudou had to stay there for one entire day and she was stuck in a therapy session for thirty minutes because she had momentarily gone insane.

Minto had never been treated like a military student. Her parents were rich and Minto was sometimes a snob. "Anyways, to keep you from getting sent to Keys, why don't you join the dance team with me?" Hoshibudou asked. Minto stabbed her fork in her hamburger. "Are you kidding me?!" Minto asked. "I don't mean the 'Little Missionettes" I mean 'Beethovenettes'." Hoshibudou said. "I didn't know we have Beethovenettes." Minto said. "Yeah, we're the ballet squad. Please, you might like it." Hoshibudou played into Minto's weakness.

See, ever since Minto was a young girl (two to be exact) she ALWAYS wanted to do ballet. Her mother said no and her father said no. Minto didn't care. When she was five, she went to sign up for the "Balletettes", her school's ballet team. That's where she met Hoshibudou, who was the star of the Balletettes. Hoshibudou helped Minto get a place on the team and then Minto was qualified for a scholarship to the Ikumi School of Ballet. Minto turned it down and stayed with Hoshibudou. They were friends ever since then.

"The two smartest girls in the entire school are here, during third period. Wow, I didn't know you guys had guts." A voice said. "Hello Loser Kish," Hoshibudou replied smartly. "Hey Ray-Ray," Loser Kish's brother, Emerald, said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Emerald," Minto said. "Hey Mintie," Emerald said. "Don't call me that." Mint growled in response. Emerald and Kish jumped over the booth and sat themselves next to Minto and Hoshibudou.

Hoshibudou smiled slightly at Minto. Mint's face stayed calm but she was freaking out on the inside. "So, Minto," Kisshu said and yawned. Mint's face turned pink as his arm came around her shoulders. "Ray-Ray was telling me that we needed more members on the Beethovenettes. Wanna join?" Kisshu asked. "Y…you're in ballet?" Minto asked surprised. "Yeah, Emerald taught me when we were younger and I enjoyed it. Go figure," Kisshu said. "Uh…Kisshu, me and Ray-Ray are going to a movie. See ya!" Emerald said and he and Hoshibudou teleported away. "Do you know ballet?" Kisshu asked. "Yes, do you sing?" Minto replied. "Nah, why?" Kisshu asked. "Come on," Minto said and grabbed Kisshu's hand. Kisshu and Minto teleported from BK to the mall.

Minto and Kisshu walked inside. The blackest place said "Recording". "You're kidding, right?" Kisshu asked. Minto opened the door. "Morning, guys!" Minto called. "Good morning, Minto-san!" the employees replied back. Kisshu gaped at her. "Booth?" They asked. "Nah, I'm not recording today. I'm teaching today." Minto replied. They stared at her. "Not kidding," Minto said. "Cool, booth, Mintie." The employee said, handing a key to her. "Thanks," Minto said and stole the key. She walked happily to the back. The last room was Mint's.

She unlocked it. "Whoa!" Kisshu whispered. "Bonjour, Lady Mint. Are you recording today?" A woman asked. She had a French accent. "No, I'm teaching today, Mrs. Jon!" Mint replied smiling. "Ah-ha! No wonder. Celui-ci Garçon?" She asked. (A/N: I think it means: this boy?) "Yes," Mint replied. "Good luck! He looks like he can't hit a high!" Mrs. Jon said. "I'll need it." Mint replied. Mrs. Jon left. "Who's that?" Kish asked. "Noneyabusiness," Mint replied.

"Let me hear you sing first." Kisshu said. "Okay, here." She said and pressed play on something. "_'This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave drink in hand._'" Minto started to sing in the recording studio. "'_I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl, just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked It.…….I liked it.'"_ Minto sang. Kisshu blushed. She sung with so much passion, like she had actually done it. Kisshu blushed darker seeing Mint dancing while singing. He listened to her voice in the headphones and was surprised. She sung like a famous singer.

"'_Us girls we are so magical. Soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to…deny it. Ain't no big deal, its innocent. I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it………I liked it._'" Mint concluded her singing. Minto smiled at Kisshu's face. "Let me try it." Kisshu told her.

"What song would ya like?" Minto asked him. "Uh…How about _Famous Last Words_ by My Chemical Romance?" Kisshu asked. Minto stopped. "Y…you…you listen to MCR?!" Minto asked surprised. "Yeah, they're the best band like ever! Besides some others." Kisshu replied. "Kisshu…I…I think…I'm in love with you." Minto whispered. "What was that Minto?" Kisshu asked. "Kisshu, what other bands do you like?" Minto asked while she searched the CDs.

"Paramore, Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, Within Temptation," Kisshu listed off. Minto struck her head on the underside of the table. "You like WT too?" Mint asked. "Of course," Kisshu replied. "Ah-ha! Found my rocker CDs my company tried hiding from me!" Mint exclaimed and pulled out a box. It was huge! "Just your average rocker collection. I've got MCR, Paramore, et cetera etc." Minto explained. "Here it is. 'The Black Parade'." Minto smiled and slipped the CD in.

Kisshu stood in the recording studio as the music came on. "' _No, I know. That I can't make you stay. But where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your- And I know there's nothing I can say. To change that part, to change that part, to change!!_'" Kisshu sang perfectly. Minto smiled and tapped her fingers to the magic of Kisshu's voice.

Minto grinned as she realized that Kisshu was being recorded. "Oh yeah, I love, love, LOVE leaving the recording on…" Minto whispered. Kisshu finished and was staring at her. "Kish, come here for a moment." Minto whispered. "Would you…mind…if…I…?" Minto asked Kisshu. Kish's arms were hanging by his side. "Kisshu, I..I…I…love….love…y…you." Minto whispered and kissed him. His lips caressed hers. Minto sighed into the kissed when Kisshu pulled her closer. "Miss Mint, I have to talk to you!" Mrs. Jon said and opened the door.

Mint pulled back and stared at her. "Oh, oh, ohmigod, oh god! Miss Mint! Your parents will have your neck when they find out that…that….you…kissed…a boy! They will surely ground you!" Mrs. Jon cried out and dashed downstairs for the phone. "Kuso…" Minto whispered. "Mint, do you like me by looks, personality or music taste?" Kisshu asked. "Personality, Kish. I loved you before I knew anything about your taste in music or that you did ballet or even before you turned 14 and became a chick magnet." Mint replied truthfully. "Mint…the truth hurts….you…Mint…I don't love you like that…" Kisshu whispered.

Mint's eyes opened wide and became full of tears. What do you mean!? She wanted to scream. Instead, she went "Why not?". "I'm…I'm not ready…yet…I'm still crushed from Ichigo's blow." Kisshu replied. Oh, of course! He's still in love with that preppy cheerleader wannabe son of a- "Get over it! She's too busy having sex with the football players!" Minto yelled. She covered her mouth after she said that. "Don't ever say that again." Kisshu said. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…" Minto started. "I thought you were nice. She was your friend. I guess I was wrong." Kisshu said. He picked up his bag. "No, Kisshu! I just…I was upset!" Minto started. "Bye Minto, forever." Kisshu said and left her. The door was open. Minto fell to her knees. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed. "I lost him…no way in getting him back." Minto wailed quietly. "Kisshu, please…" Minto whispered. "No, no, no…" Minto whispered as she passed out.


End file.
